prettycurefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doki Doki Egao! Pretty Cure
, loosely translated as "Pounding Smile! Pretty Cure", is a Japanese magical girl series, the thirteenth and current installment in the Pretty Cure series. It succeeds Happiness Full Charge Pretty Cure! and will premiere on February 7, 2016. The series is about love and how everyone can be selfish and that people should smile when in love. The series themes are love and smiles. Characters Cures / - Mana is the bright and energetic leader of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. She is now in her third year of middle school, along with Rikka and Makoto and still is a person who believes actions speak louder than words. She is terrible at singing but wishes to overcome it with the help of Makoto. As Cure Heart, her theme colour is pink and her symbol is the heart. Her super alter egos are '' Cure Heart Parthenon Mode '' and '' Cure Heart Engage Mode . / - Rikka is the childhood friend of Mana and Alice and the Oogai First Middle School student council secretary. She is not afraid to speak her mind and is still quite honest and blunt and is not afraid to speak her mind. She has passion for studying, and because of that, she is known as the genius of her grade. As Cure Diamond, her theme colour is blue and her symbol is the diamond. Her super alter egos are '' Cure Diamond Parthenon Mode '' and '' Cure Diamond Engage Mode . / - Alice is a student at Nanatsu Hashi Academy for girls, which only rich people can afford because she's the heir to the Yotsuba Zaibatsu. She is childhood friends with Mana and Rikka and she is a kind, sweet, talented and gentle person. As Cure Rosetta, her theme colour is yellow and her symbol is the clover. Her super alter egos are '' Cure Rosetta Parthenon Mode '' and '' Cure Rosetta Engage Mode . / - Makoto was once the royal guard of Trump Kingdom but is now just like Mana and the others. She stills mourns over Marie Ange's lost and is seen always near Ai-chan. She creates songs for Ai-chan and is a super-idol and is said to be very responsible and stubborn. As Cure Sword, her theme colour is purple and her symbol is the spade. Her super alter egos are '' Cure Sword Parthenon Mode '' and '' Cure Sword Engage Mode . / - Aguri is the calm, wise Cure of the team who is often quite strict on the other girls. She is the sister of Regina, but think that she is the twin sister of Regina. She has a big sweet tooth and often says "Bravo" when she eats something she thinks tastes good. As Cure Ace, her theme colour is red and her symbol is the letter "A". Her super alter egos are '' Cure Ace Parthenon Mode '' and '' Cure Ace Engage Mode . / - Miyabi is a cheerful twelve year old girl who is in her last year of elementary school. She is very brave and isn't afraid to muck up anything or do anything scary. She has many friends but prefers to hang around Mana and the others due to how she thinks they are better. She can be quite clumsy but most of the time she is graceful and very formal with the way she speaks. Her alter ego is Cure Queen, her theme colour is green and her symbol is the crown. Her super alter egos are '' Cure Queen Parthenon Mode '' and '' Cure Queen Engage Mode . - Regina is an ally of the Cures who fights along side them sometimes. She is two years older than Aguri and is a second year student at Oogai First Middle School. She is very playful, caring and a bit selfish and is always wanting to play with Mana. In episode 18, Regina feels left out from the group due to how she isn't a Cure and decided to come up with her own Cure form and named herself Cure Regina. Her theme colours are red and black. Mascots - Koi is the mascot partner of Miyabi. She the same age as Ai, at the age of seven years old and is also a human-like fairy. She is very mature for her age and is always looking out for Miyabi's health and making sure the other Cures are okay. Unlike the other mascots, she does not end her sentences with a word related to her, instead she speaks like a normal seven year old would. Trump Republic Selfishness - The new ruler of Selfishness. He is a lot stronger than the Selfish King and Proto Jikochuu and is very cruel and evil minded. Jikochuu Prince is first seen in Episode 10, when he battles the Cures for the first time. - The monsters of Selfishness. They are stronger than the last season and are summoned by the generals of the series to battle the Pretty Cures. Like last season, they are created from selfish thoughts. Items Locations Trivia Gallery Aida Mana-Cure Heart (Official).jpg Hishikawa Rikka-Cure Diamond (Official).jpg Yotsuba Alice-Cure Rosetta (Official).jpg Kenzaki Makoto-Cure Sword (Official).jpg Madoka Aguri-Cure Ace (Official).PNG Cure Queen.png|Cure Queen's first design 420178-pretty-cure-regina.jpg|Regina feeling left out 349px-Regina.(Dokidoki).full.1647833.jpg|Regina posing in her Cure outfit that she made Aichanofddpc.jpg|Ai growing up Category:Doki Doki Egao! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanseries Category:Fandom Category:User:CureKanade Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries